Attention au loup !
by Eridine
Summary: CROSS-OVER TEEN WOLF / MERLIN. Arthur veut faire déguepir les loups qui rôde grace à Merlin... mais, ils se retrouvent téléporter près de chez Derek...
1. Chapter 1

**Cross-over****:** Merlin / Teen wolf mes chouchous !

**Pairing :** Derek / Stiles & Merlin / Arthur

**Humour / Romance**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> juste parce que j'en avais envie…

Pour mes lecteurs / lectrices Merthur qui ne connaissent pas Teen Wolf : Derek Hale est un loup-garou et Stiles Stilinski est un ado un peu déjanté qui a aidé son meilleur ami Scott devenu loup. L'ado parle souvent un peu trop ( et pas mal de slash dans la série )

* * *

><p><strong>Attention au loup !<strong>

**Partie 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Camelot en pleine période de prospérité.<strong>

En ce jour ensoleillé, Arthur et son serviteur étaient dans les bois.

— Merlin ! s'écria le roi en s'apercevant que son enchanteur venait de s'entraver de tout son corps devant lui.

Le jeune sorcier se releva en donnant des coups de main sur ses vêtements et en décochant un regard en biais au roi, il lui répondit innocemment :

— Vous devriez éviter de me passer devant…

— Je… commençai Arthur le visage défait, Merlin, as-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'est la chasse ? Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut plus bouger !

Merlin, l'air inoffensif, le regarda s'emporter seul et lui sourit de toutes ses dents :

— De toute façon qu'auriez-vous souhaité faire avec ce pauvre lapin ?

— Te nourrir ! s'exclama Arthur qui ne supportait plus ses questions, tu t'es vu ? On dirait que tu vas t'envoler d'un coup de vent !

Merlin, loin d'être dépité mais plutôt outré, croisa ses bras et lui répondit avec toute la délicatesse que nous lui connaissons :

— C'est vrai que lorsque je vous regarde,… il passa son regard des pieds à la tête du roi et ajouta, vous n'êtes vraiment pas à plaindre…

En croisant le regard noir de ce dernier, Merlin sut qu'il venait de franchir la limite et sans attendre une réplique, il se mit à courir en direction du château en éclatant de rire.

— Merlin ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

.

Essoufflé, Merlin heurta Gauvain au passage.

— Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ? s'écria le chevalier en faisant mine d'être las de leur enfantillage. De vrai gamin !

Arthur arriva derrière le sorcier et épuisé, il posa ses deux mains sur les genoux :

— Gau…vain… souffla-t-il entre deux souffles, pas des… gamins… finit-il en secouant son index.

— Merlin, regarde ce que tu fais subir au roi… dit-il en le désignant d'une main.

Arthur haussa d'un sourcil et dévisagea le chevalier et répondit aussi sec :

— Je m'entrainais justement !

— Bah voyions… à qui feriez-vous croire cela ? taquina Gauvain le sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Merlin partit dans un fou rire qui énerva grandement le roi. Ce dernier lui empoigna le cou et lui hurla à l'oreille :

— Tu mériterais que je t'attache…

— C'est bon, sir, coupa le chevalier, tout le monde sait qu'un lit serait plus approprié !

Deux paires d'yeux le fixèrent intensément.

— Je… pardon sir, mes pensées ont franchi ma bouche… dit-il avant de déguerpir.

Un silence magistral suivit cette étrange conversation qui les perturba. L'un en face de l'autre, Merlin avait les mains derrière le dos et la tête baissée comme si le sol devenait plus intéressant tandis que le roi, lui, fixait ses bottes pleines de boues… puis ce dernier se pinça les lèvres en lui demandant timidement sans relever les yeux :

— Tu as trouvé une formule pour éloigner les loups ?

— Je,… commençai à bredouiller le jeune sorcier, oui, peut-être…

Merlin pénétra dans son laboratoire et prit un grimoire entre ses mains. Sans le voir s'arrêter, Arthur le percuta et s'écroula avec Merlin. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire, Merlin avait subitement mal au dos et le grimoire était sous son torse. En apercevant les mains du roi de chaque côté, il maugréa entre plusieurs souffles :

— Vous… au… moins… vous savez comment… me tuer… j'imagine bien écrire sur ma tombe : ci-git Merlin, mort étouffé par le poids du roi…

Dépité, le roi se releva rapidement et lui cria :

—Je ne suis pas gros !

Merlin qui fit de même planta son regard bleu et voulut pousser la chose encore plus loin quand, il vit le roi s'éloigner de lui, tête baissée. D'où il était, Merlin sentit qu'il avait vraiment poussé l'histoire trop loin. Prenant une respiration, il s'approcha de lui et entendit de petit bruit qui ressemblait à des sanglots et, prêt à se faire pardonner, il posa une main sur son épaule :

— Arthur… murmura-t-il.

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de bouger que celui-ci se retourna et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et empoigna le cou du brun.

— Traitre ! Comédien ! tenta de dire Merlin en essayant d'enlever la main du roi.

Tous les deux tournèrent la tête quand ils entendirent à nouveau Gauvain :

— Quand je vous disais qu'il y avait des lits pour ça…

En croisant deux paires de regards sombre et noir, le chevalier effaça son sourire et déglutit en plissant ses paupières :

— O-Kay… je vous laisse à vos…

Gauvain repartit sans rien ajouter tandis que les deux jeunes gens se contemplèrent en rougissant puis ils s'écartèrent subitement.

—Alors… les loups… bégaya Merlin qui avait du mal à se contenir.

— Oui… les loups, ajouta Arthur pour se donner plus de contenance…

Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de son enchanteur qui l'enleva très vite en percevant le regard rempli d'éclair de celui-ci. Merlin se concentra sur sa lecture et en la lisant, il se souviendra de s'être seulement écroulé... suivi par le roi.

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

**Dans la forêt où vit le loup...**

Derek ouvrit la porte sur Stiles qui se tenait à quelques pas de son perron. De ses yeux flamboyants, il le détailla et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait foutre ici à cette heure-ci.

—Dis-moi Derek, j'avais une question…

L'air dépité, Derek s'avança en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

—Tu devrais apprendre qu'un loup n'aime pas qu'on le dérange quand il dort, grogna-t-il en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Stiles qui avait fini par le supporter… enfin, à surpasser sa peur quand Derek ne le regardait pas aussi profondément, ne partait plus en courant. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et lui murmura :

— Tu te drogues ?... enfin, tu sais, ça ne me regarde pas mais, ça pourrait se voir dans tes yeux… il brille trop pour que ce soit naturel… tu peux me le dire… je n'irais pas cafter à mon pé….

—Non ! Mais tu ne vas pas BIEN ! s'écria le plus âgé. JE ne me drogue pas ! et ce sont mes yeux aux naturelles ! Si tu faisais un peu plus attention, tu le saurais depuis le temps qu'on se connaît !

Stiles, les yeux exorbités, le contempla sans broncher et ajouta :

—C'est bon man… t'excite pas… c'était juste histoire de faire la conversation avec toi… dit-il simplement.

L'adolescent entendit un grognement sortir de la gorge de son interlocuteur.

—Ouai, ben, t'es bizarre !... Derek leva les bras au ciel et continua, super les conversations avec toi… je finirais par croire que c'est toi qui drogues tes potes…non, en fait, tu dois grave les saouler avec tes paroles !

Stiles fit une moue avec ses lèvres en forme de cœur, ce qui n'échappa à Derek qui en frissonna.

— Si je t'ennuie… dit-il en s'éloignant…

— Okay ! Tu peux rester mais à une seule condition ! dit le loup.

— Oui, répondit Stiles le sourire aux lèvres.

— Ne parles pas pour rien dire, s'il te plait… Bon quelle était ta question ?

L'adolescent s'approcha dangereusement trop de Derek et lui demanda :

— Voilà, j'ai une disserte sur l'époque Arthurienne et je me disais que toi, qui as déjà finit les études, ben, tu pourrais m'aider et…

Le temps que Stiles lui déballe le reste, Derek, les bras croisés se demanda s'il ne se foutait pas de lui :

— Hé ! Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour aider ton ami Scott ! Les ordinateurs ça sert à quelque chose !

Le regard belliqueux, Stiles lui hurla dessus :

—Ah, c'est bon, que tu peux être con des fois ! C'était histoire de rester un peu avec toi mais t'es tellement borné et invivable que personne ne veux être avec toi ! Je suis sûr que si Merlin existait, il ne te supporterait même pas !

Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre que deux corps apparurent devant eux. Un jeune homme brun et le second blond, tous deux accoutrés de vêtement tout droit sorti d'un film médiéval. Stiles fixa le plus âgé et lui demanda :

—Woaw ! T'as fait ça comment ?

Dépité celui-ci lui répondit, les bras en l'air :

—Mais je n'ai rien fait !

**.**

**Alors ?**

**A suivre…**

**.**

**Aynath**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cross-over :** Merlin / Teen wolf mes chouchous !

**Pairing :** Derek / Stiles & Merlin / Arthur

**Humour / Romance**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

Pour mes lecteurs / lectrices Merthur qui ne connaissent pas Teen Wolf : Derek Hale est un loup-garou et Stiles Stilinski est un ado un peu déjanté qui a aidé son meilleur ami Scott devenu loup. L'ado parle souvent un peu trop ( et pas mal de slash dans la série )

* * *

><p><strong>Attention au loup !<strong>

**Partie 2**

* * *

><p>Derek dévisagea Stiles durant quelques minutes, ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier qui lui demanda en roulant des yeux ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il le fixe ainsi :<p>

— Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui te drogues ! s'écria le loup. Comment veux-tu que je sache comment ces deux gars ont atterri ici ? !

— Ah c'est bon ! Arrête de me crier dessus ! je ne suis pas sourd ! répondit l'adolescent puis en reprenant un ton plus calme, il ajouta,… et puis… c'est devant chez toi qu'ils apparaissent… alors…

Derek se répéta mentalement en mordant dangereusement son poing droit pour étouffer un cri démoralisé :

_'' Ne pas le frapper, il a la peau qui marque ! ''_

Cependant à son grand regret, Stiles n'avait jamais dû comprendre que le silence était mère de sureté…

— Tu sais qu'on pourrait se faire interviewer si on racontait que deux extra-terrestres sont arrivés sur terre et… il s'arrêta quand il distingua facilement la lueur bleu électrique qui commençait à naitre sur les yeux de son interlocuteur.

— Stiles, maugréa le loup en se posant une main sur le côté de la tête inclinée, est-ce qu'il t'arrive juste,… mais alors,… juste de te taire…

.

Pendant qu'ils continuèrent à se chamailler, Merlin commença à bouger en même temps qu'Arthur. Douloureusement ce dernier se leva en se trouvant dos aux deux autres jeunes hommes et hurla après son enchanteur :

— Merlin ! Parfois je me demande si tu sais vraiment te servir de la magie !

Arthur fit mine de s'essuyer le pantalon et il continua sans prêter attention aux regards figés et vides de son serviteur :

— Regarde où tu nous as amenés ! Je t'ai demandé de trouver le moyen de nous éloigner des loups ! Pas de nous y envoyer !

Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas s'il devait arrêter Arthur dans sa lancée mais, lorsque le plus âgé des deux inconnus qui les dévisagea entendit le mot loup, il se transforma en… Loup-garou. Merlin déglutit en apercevant cette étrange lueur bleue briller au fond de ses yeux qui fixèrent maintenant le dos du roi.

Derek repoussa Stiles derrière lui et, en entendant cet étrange blondinet parler de sa race de cette manière, il eut un sursaut d'humeur déjà causée par la parlote infernale de l'adolescent. Il se transforma rapidement et après quelques secondes, il se mit à grogner fortement.

Arthur s'immobilisa, stoïque et ouvrit ses yeux en grand devant le sourire béat de Merlin. Doucement, le roi releva son poing droit, au-dessus de son épaule, d'où s'élever seulement le pouce en signe d'indication…

Le jeune sorcier hocha de la tête pendant qu'Arthur, dépité, déglutit avec difficulté. Cependant, Merlin le tira brusquement par sa manche royale pour l'éloigner de cette étrange bête et fit illuminer ses yeux couleur or.

L'un en face de l'autre, Derek et Merlin s'affrontèrent du regard : bleu électrique contre or étincelant. Ils se tournèrent sur eux-mêmes en tentant de juger la capacité de leur vis-à-vis. Derek voyait bien que ce n'était pas un loup, tout comme Merlin sentait que ce n'était pas un sorcier.

.

Au bout de dix minutes, Arthur, lassé par leur jeu, s'assit sur l'herbe en attendant que l'un des deux daigne s'arrêter quand, il aperçut un adolescent s'approcher de lui.

— Bonsoir, entendit-il, je m'appelle Stiles.

— Bonsoir, Arthur… répondit-il en refixant à nouveau les deux phénomènes.

Le plus jeune se posa à côté du roi et en désignant Derek, il lui dit :

— C'est un loup… enfin, un loup-garou… et le vôtre ? Il vient de quelle race ? Enfin, c'est quoi ?

Arthur le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, d'une, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout le terme de loup-garou et d'autre part, parce qu'il désigna Merlin comme d'une bête…

— Le mien… un sorcier… C'est Merlin… répondit-il.

Le prénom prononcé, Stiles se mit immédiatement debout et hurla vivement, en faisant tressaillir Derek qui se tourna férocement dans sa direction, pour seulement l'entendre dire :

— C'est… c'est Merlin ! Merlin l'enchanteur !

Le concerné braqua son regard doré sur le jeune homme qui parut soudainement joyeux puis il croisa les yeux noisette de Derek qui redevint… humain. Le jeune sorcier relâcha la tension et s'avança vers Arthur qui se leva.

Tous les quatre en cercle se contemplèrent dans un silence où seul le bruit de la brise se fit entendre. Puis, les trois plus âgés se mirent à sursauter en écoutant l'adolescent hurler dans un cri de joie :

— Waow ! Derek ! Arthur et Merlin ! Tu imagines ! Pas deux extra-terrestres ! Mais deux…

Stiles se tut en entendant le grognement de mécontentement du loup et lui fit signe de ses doigts qu'il fermait sa bouche.

— Derek, se présenta-t-il et ajouta, et le gamin c'est Stiles, dit-il en dévisageant Merlin.

Le loup les invita chez lui pendant que l'adolescent bouda derrière eux.

.

Installé dans le salon, le propriétaire des lieux leur offrit un café et un verre de coca à l'adolescent qui ne le regardait plus. Arthur planta son regard dans ceux de Merlin et les coudes sur les genoux, il commença en se pinçant les lèvres :

— Merlin, explique-leur… oui, dis-leur comment nous sommes arrivés devant chez lui…

Le jeune sorcier lui décocha un regard noir parce qu'il savait très bien que le roi lui en voulait, alors, il se contenta de répondre gentiment à Derek :

— Nous avons des loups qui rôdent autour du château depuis quelque temps et, non pas que nous les détestons, Oh non, loin de nous cette idée… dit-il en remuant ses mains devant lui, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être coopératifs et encore moins partageurs… et nous avons du mal à chasser du gros gibier… alors, Arthur A VOULU que je trouve un enchantement pour les éloigner au moins de SES terres, pour que nous puissions CHASSER et manger convenablement…

Pendant le récit, Derek soupira profondément en tentant de cacher sa nervosité soudaine et détailla ledit Merlin en se disant encore mentalement :

_'' Non, il a la peau trop blanche… je risque aussi de le marquer…''_

Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passa tant il était perdu dans ses réflexions, il entendit Arthur et Merlin se brailler l'un sur l'autre :

— Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de manger pour quatre, cria le brun en se désignant du doigt.

— Je ne suis pas gros ! tonna le roi en se mettant debout, les poings fermés.

— Au moins, si vous l'aviez accepté, vous vous seriez contenté de simple lapin !

— Je…

— Oui, je sais ! Il vous en faudrait dix ! rajouta le jeune sorcier qui fit éclater de rire Stiles.

— Retire ce que tu viens de dire Merlin ! s'écria le roi qui devint subitement rouge.

— Jamais ! Parce que par votre faute, nous sommes coincés ici ! renchéri Merlin.

— MA FAUTE ! De grâce Merlin ! C'est toi qui as lancé le sort ! répondit Arthur d'une voix moqueuse tout en plantant un regard sombre dans ceux de son serviteur qui étaient noirs.

Derek avait mal au crane et sous le coup de toute cette terrible révélation qu'était leur principale occupation, il se mit à grogner si fort, que seul l'éclat de rire de Stiles résonna dans la pièce.

Le loup dévisagea l'adolescent qui déglutit en levant les mains au plafond et tout en rejoignant la porte de sortie, il lui dit :

— O-Kay ! Je m'en vais !…

Sans un regard, Stiles secoua sa main en signe d'au revoir à l'assemblée et ajouta en se tournant sur Derek qui s'approcha de lui :

— De toute façon, tu n'aimes pas quand je te parle alors je vais te laisser avec TES nouveaux amis parce qu'au moins, continua-t-il en remuant ses mains devant lui, ils en auront des choses intéressantes à te raconter puisque moi ! Oui ! Moi ! Tu t'en fous et… peut-être que tu en apprendras assez sur eux pour ensuite me le retranscrire sur une page web… comme ça tu pourras dire que tu m'as aidé pour ma dissertation… parce que j'imagine que tu sais quand même utiliser un ordinateur et que…

Le loup l'aimait bien, voire plus, mais les conversations à rallonges de son jeune ami avaient tendance à l'irriter et même à cet instant, il ne l'écouta pas. Derek était vraiment désespéré, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

'' _Non, je ne peux pas le frapper, non, je dois me retenir… ah tiens peut-être que…''_

.

Parallèlement pendant que Stiles faisait ses reproches au plus âgé, Merlin et Arthur, bras croisés, assis l'un en face de l'autre ne décolérèrent pas.

— Sir ? murmura timidement Merlin.

— Oui, répondit le roi qui savait que son enchanteur serait le premier à abandonner sa colère.

Merlin se leva et se posta face à Arthur et lui chuchota :

— Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir sous-entendu que vous étiez… gros…

Le roi qui se mit à la même hauteur que son serviteur, rougit et lui répondit :

— Excuse acceptée…

Arthur fit un effort de prendre sur lui et murmura aussi des excuses qui eurent l'effet de faire sourire Merlin. Le cœur chavirant, le blond donna un coup à l'épaule du brun qui ajouta en inclinant sa tête :

— Je crois qu'ils nous ressemblent… ils se disputent aussi… comme nous le faisons...

Ils regardèrent le jeune adolescent qui remuait ses mains puis, subitement Arthur et Merlin se fixèrent, mal à l'aise, en s'empourprant mutuellement en découvrant ce que Derek et Stiles faisaient.

.

Le loup n'attendit pas que son jeune interlocuteur finisse son monologue et l'attira brutalement contre lui et déposa ses lèvres brulantes contre celles de Stiles.

**.**

**A suivre…**

**.**

**Aynath**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : OOC / merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

><p><strong>Attention au loup !<strong>

**Partie 3**

* * *

><p>Stiles, immobile dans les bras du jeune hale ne put que lui répondre un : « Oh ». Les yeux perdus dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, son cœur venait de danser la kal polka. Oui, il était… comme qui dirait totalement charmé. Tandis que Derek qui observait son jeune –futur et surement– amant, le regardait avec des yeux de chat botté.<p>

_J'ai bien fait de t'embrasser mon petit lapin !_

Mais Stiles, au grand désarroi de l'ainé, retrouva bien vite la parole et, en tournant la tête vers les deux invités, il chuchota en bégayant –parce que mine de rien le loup l'avait ardemment embrassé– encore sous la surprise :

― Je crois que... tu viens de leur faire peur…

Derek les avait complétement oublié et, en se séparant de l'ado, il s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens qui ressemblaient plus à des statues qu'à des humains bien en chair. Stiles passa une main devant eux mais, rien ne les fit sortir de leur stupéfaction.

― Derek, tu imagines que pour eux, ils viennent de découvrir la pornographie ! cria-t-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du plus âgé.

_Dans quelle époque vivons-nous ! Sérieusement ! se lamenta le loup._

Le jeune hale secoua la tête en se passant une main sur le visage tout en soupirant.

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas me chanter-là ! répondit-il en le dévisageant… Arrête avec tes suppositions ou c'est moi qui vais te faire…

Il se tut rapidement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais l'adolescent, loin d'être aussi idiot, reprit d'un air si innocent que Derek en fut presque choqué. Ce dernier, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte écouta :

― Hum… oui, ça me tenterait bien un petit porno… rien qu'avec toi, bien sûr… tu serais l'acteur principal…

_Surtout ne me tente pas mon petit homme ! Oh, non ! se dit Derek qui sentait la chaleur le saisir de toute part._

― Est-ce que tu m'aimes Arthur ? entendirent-ils de la bouche du jeune enchanteur qui tourna la tête en direction du roi.

.

**Parallèlement… **

Arthur ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Face à cette scène, son esprit parut sortir irrémédiablement de son corps et, troublé, il tenta de réagir… mais rien, aucun de ses membres ne voulurent faire le moindre mouvement. Bon, en se rappelant de ce qu'avait suggéré Gauvain… le chevalier ne faisait que référence au lit mais, pourquoi ?

Est-ce que tout le monde semblait croire que quelque chose se tramait entre eux ? Arthur dut admettre qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Merlin qu'avec qui conque. Le cœur palpitant, il se demanda ce qui en était de son enchanteur… ou de son ami car, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, Merlin était devenu bien plus qu'un ami... Le regard soudainement interrogateur et un index sur ses lèvres, il se fit la réflexion :

_Bien plus qu'un ami ? = de l'amour ?_ À cette pensée, il secoua vivement tête en se disant que ce ne devait pas être ça.

.

Merlin n'avait plus aucun doute, comme une révélation, les sentiments qu'il portait au roi était vraiment de l'amour. Le regard dans le vague, il se demanda si Arthur les partagerait avec lui ? Car mine de rien, le roi était toujours dans ses pattes… enfin, c'était Merlin qui l'était le plus souvent, non, en fait… C'était Arthur qui le réclamait sans cesse…

Finalement, Merlin était perdu dans sa confusion puis, emporté par sa soudaine envie de connaitre la réponse, comme à lui-même, il demanda à voix haute :

― Est-ce que tu m'aimes Arthur ?

Le jeune roi sortit de sa perdition et répondit si vite qu'il regretta ses mots :

― Non !

C'était presqu'un cri affligé et paniqué.

― Mouai… de toute façon qui aurait envie de t'avoir, toi ! se lamenta Merlin qui ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était blessé.

― Ben… Gwen par exemple, marmonna le jeune roi pour sa défense…

― Ha ! C'est sûr ! Quelle est belle ta naïveté quand nous savons qui elle a fini par choisir ! s'écria Merlin en le fusillant du regard.

Derek et Stiles se sentirent soudainement un peu de trop et, en s'éloignant à pas de loup pour les laisser seul, ils entendirent la voix d'Arthur tonner :

― Hé ! Où comptez-vous partir comme ça ? !

Immobile, le nouveau couple se tourna sur eux, le sourire figé et voulut leur répondre mais rien ne sortirent de leur bouche. Alors Stiles, face au regard noir d'Arthur qui semblait lui dire « vas-y casse-toi et tu subiras ma colère !» tenta de s'expliquer :

― Après un baiser… bredouilla l'adolescent en rougissant de plus en plus, en règle général... on a besoin de se retrouver seul, ajouta-t-il en passant son index de Derek à lui-même.

_Hum… pas si bête que ça le petit ! Oh oui je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée ! se dit le loup le regard au plafond._

Le jeune Hale sentit un coup de coude et entendit son jeune ami lui murmurer :

― Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités… je veux juste m'éloigner d'eux…

_Hein ?_

Devant le regard presque déçu du plus âgé, Stiles ajouta :

― Mais c'est Merlin !

― Et ?

― C'est Merlin ! réitéra encore l'adolescent… C'est un sorcier ! Un druide ! Un mage ! Un mec qui peut te changer en n'importe quoi ! Et je ne veux pas être dans les parages quand il aura envie de transformer le roi Arthur en artichaut !

Derek se passa une main sur son visage et, en le toisant de toute sa hauteur, il n'allait pas passer à côté d'une merveilleuse soirée avec _son amant_ à cause d'un artichaut !

― Hé ! s'écria le jeune roi en passant ses yeux bleus sur le jeune couple.

― O…Kay… répondit l'adolescent en levant les mains et en les invitant à se rassoir, la nuit va être longue,... ajouta-t-il en regardant Derek qui parut perdre le contrôle.

_Non ! Entre mon amant et un artichaut, y a pas vraiment photo ! _

A cet instant, le jeune Hale se redressa quand il sentit la présence d'un autre loup et, avant de pouvoir le stopper, le jeune intrus sauta entre les deux jeunes couples. Merlin, les yeux dorés, se posta instinctivement devant Arthur, bien que mentalement, il se disait qu'une petite frayeur serait la bienvenue… Chose qu'il fit la seconde qui suivit… Il saisit Arthur par le bras et le planta devant l'opportun qui, soit dit en passant ne comprenait rien à la situation :

― Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ! s'écria le roi, loin d'être effrayé.

― Tu as une épée… pour te défendre… lui répondit gentiment le jeune sorcier en s'asseyant.

― Mais c'est un loup-machin ! hurla le blond en pivotant sur son enchanteur, le regard ahuri.

― Et alors ! répondit Merlin en croisant des bras.

Le jeune loup les dévisagea en inclinant la tête et, en sentant la main de Derek sur son épaule, il vit celui-ci secouer la tête en écoutant :

― Bon ! Vous comptez combien de loup-je ne sais quoi ? demanda le jeune roi en regardant le jeune interlocuteur.

― Loup-ga-rou, articula Stiles en levant un index.

Le jeune loup qui faisait maintenant face à Merlin, parce qu'Arthur le planta à nouveau devant lui, réussit à demander sous le regard agacé du jeune Hale.

― De quel clan faites-vous partie ! grogna Scott.

― Je ne suis pas l'un des vôtre ! s'exclama le jeune sorcier en soupirant, je m'appelle Merlin !

A la seconde où il prononça son nom, Scott redevint normal et, en se tournant sur son meilleur ami, il lui hurla presqu'à l'oreille :

― Merde Stiles ! T'es un tricheur ! Comment t'as fait ?

Les yeux ronds et le visage empreint d'incrédulité, l'adolescent croisa le regard moqueur de Derek qui sembla lui dire « ah ah ! Débrouilles-toi ! ».

― Quoi ? demanda Stiles dont les yeux roulèrent en le contemplant.

― Ben, comment t'as fait pour avoir Merlin ? insista Scott en désignant le jeune sorcier.

― Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est eux qui ont… comme qui dirait par enchantement apparu devant nous !

….

Cependant Derek en avait marre, ils étaient **_chez lui_** !

― Holà ! Stop ! s'écria-t-il soudainement en balayant de ses mains l'espace devant lui.

Mais ce fut à peine si les jeunes gens l'écoutèrent. Lamentable… Il finit par écouter leur conversation animée en plantant un regard extrêmement rempli d'envie sur son jeune amant.

― Voilà, Arthur et Merlin ne savent pas ce que l'amour… entendit-il de la bouche de Stiles qui s'adressait à son meilleur ami.

_Vraiment, je ne peux pas être amoureux de lui ! se disait Derek… puis en réalisant ce qu'il venait de s'avouer, ses yeux étaient encore plus doux, Oh, oui… il l'aimait…_

― Tu vas bien Derek ? demanda subitement Scott qui croisa son regard bien étrange.

_Merde… je suis un mec ! Un sacré Loup ! Pas une midinette !_

― Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient besoin de nous… dit-il sans répondre à la question et, en dévisageant le jeune –futur ou pas – couple qui se tournait apparemment le dos.

― Oh oui, reprit le brun, Arthur, il sait tellement bien aimer que la seule personne qu'il n'a su garder est partie pour un autre ! cingla Merlin.

― Tu peux parler ! Toi ! se défendit le roi… t'es toujours seul…

― A qui la faute ! grinça le jeune sorcier… tu me réclames sans arrêt ! à se demander si tu n'es même pas capable de t'habiller seul ! De chasser seul ! De manger seul ! De tout faire tout seul….

― Tu es mon serviteur ! coupa Arthur.

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres personnes s'enfoncèrent dans le canapé en les regardant :

― C'est sympa chez toi Derek, dit Scott en mangeant des cacahuètes.

Puis ils sursautèrent, surtout Stiles qui pensait encore à _l'effet artichaut_, quand Merlin se leva d'un bond en toisant le roi tout en lui hurlant tel un hystérique :

― JE-SUIS-VOTRE-ENCHANTEUR !

Le jeune Pendragon qui lui fit face, les yeux ronds et, le corps chancelant, ajouta seulement :

― Et alors ! Ça ne t'empêche pas d'accourir quand je t'appelle !

― Je n'ai pas le choix ! Vous êtes mon souverain ! s'irrita le jeune sorcier qui leva les mains en l'air.

― Attention ! L'artichaut ! s'écria Stiles en se jetant sur Derek.

― Et depuis quand tu me vouvoies ! demanda Arthur sans baisser le ton.

― Houlà ! Ça chauffe ! s'extasia Scott en applaudissant.

― Depuis que vous ne voulez pas m'embrasser ! répondit Merlin complétement essoufflé.

Un ange passe… puis deux… Tous les regards se pointèrent sur eux…

_Va-t-il le faire ? se demanda Derek qui gardait son amant dans ses bras._

_Allez Arthur ! Embrasse-le ! pria Stiles en pensant encore à l'artichaut._

_Merde alors ! C'est encore mieux qu'à la télé se disait Scott en mâchouillant les cacahuètes._

_._

**A suivre !**

**Anath63**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : merci pour les reviews ! Merci Nellyan aussi, contente que cette fanfiction te plaise !**

* * *

><p><strong>Attention au loup !<strong>

**Partie 4**

* * *

><p>Arthur ne savait plus quoi penser. Merlin avait cette aura tout autour de lui qui l'attirait inexorablement vers lui mais, il y avait trop de monde dans la pièce. Il resta donc fidèle à lui-même et, sans bouger d'un pouce, il lui répondit sans une once de chaleur :<p>

― Pourquoi devrais-je t'embrasser ?

_Mais quel boulet cet Arthur ! pensa Derek…_

_Rhaa mais qu'est-ce qui nous fait celui-là ? se dit Stiles complétement dépité par cette réplique._

_Rho purée ! Pauvre Merlin… t'es pas sorti de l'auberge ! réfléchit Scott…_

Merlin se demandait si le jeune roi ne le faisait pas exprès ! Non seulement, il lui pose la question, à savoir si au moins il l'aimait… mais en plus, il ose lui demander pourquoi il l'embrasserait ? Non, c'en était trop ! Il avait toujours été à ses côtés et, là, Arthur sembla se moquer totalement de ce qu'il ressentait.

― Bien ! répondit le jeune sorcier dont le cœur parut soudainement en proie à une crise… dès que je trouverais le moyen de rentrer chez nous… je quitte Camelot !… menaça-t-il...

_Mon dieu, ils sont vraiment aussi stupides l'un que l'autre ! se dit nerveusement Derek en regardant amoureusement son jeune amant._

_Arthur… mais tu es complétement nul ! Ça se voit que tu tiens au moins à lui… pensa Stiles en fixant Merlin qui ne décolérait pas._

_Waow ! Alors Arthur… que vas-tu lui répondre à ça ? sourit Scott en s'enfonçant sur le canapé._

― D'ici-là que tu y parviennes… marmonna le jeune roi sans relâcher la tension.

Merlin sentit le rouge lui monter rapidement aux joues. Il était persuadé que le roi l'aimait, alors pourquoi s'entêtait-il à se retenir ?

― Ne vous inquiétez pas sir, de toute façon, vous n'êtes pas le seul sur lequel j'aurais pu jeter mon dévolu… dit-il en le provocant de son regard peiné, oui… j'ai bien… heu, tiens Léon ! et pour répondre à votre question, j'ai bien la formule !

Stiles imaginait surtout que Merlin mentait pour mieux énerver Arthur, seulement _l'effet artichaut_ lui revint en mémoire.

― Vous ne voulez pas plutôt vous rassoir et boire quelques choses ? leur demanda-t-il en s'écartant de Derek.

― Non ! tonnèrent les deux abrutis campés sur leurs positions.

― O…kay, bredouilla-t-il en reprenant place sur le canapé.

Stiles tira sur la manche de Derek et se blottit tout contre lui, en oubliant Scott. Ce dernier, la bouche ouverte, les observa de ses yeux qui semblèrent se scotcher aux deux corps de ses amis. De sa main tremblante, Scott crut s'étouffer par sa surprise et il laissa tomber les cacahuètes par terre en bégayant :

― Euh… j'ai raté un truc ?

Il secoua son index en les désignant mutuellement puis, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve… ou plutôt d'un cauchemar –comme il se plaisait à croire–, il hurla presque avec des yeux ronds :

― Derek !... Stiles !... ensemble ! Derek-Stiles !... Stiles-Derek !

Ledit Stiles éclata de rire devant la grimace de son meilleur ami tandis que Derek serrait fortement son jeune et nouvel amant dans les bras. Il lui décocha un regard bleu électrique en grognant durement. A ce geste, Scott se radoucit en levant les mains en l'air :

― C'est bon… je n'ai rien dit… okay, ça m'a surpris mais,… vous… vous êtes vraiment… heu, mignon tous les deux… finit-il par dire avec un sourire qui paraissait dire '' il est à toi maintenant Derek ''.

_Mouai, rajoutes-en pas trop… pensa le plus âgé en montrant ses crocs._

― Bon, vous gérez très bien la situation, les mecs, reprit Scott d'un calme absolu comme si rien ne venait de le perturber, je vous laisse…

Il fit un signe de la main à ses amis puis, en se tournant sur Arthur et Merlin, il reçut un regard si sombre qu'il préféra s'assoir à côté de son meilleur ami en chuchotant à son oreille :

― Fais-moi rappeler que pour la dissertation qu'ils sont incapables de communiquer verbalement…

― Pardon ? dit Arthur en plantant son regard sur Scott qui fit une moue avec ses lèvres, genre '' c'est à moi que tu causes ? ''…

― Sir, il n'y est pour rien si… coupa Merlin en posant une main sur le bras de son souverain.

― Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? informa Arthur en tournant vivement son visage sur son enchanteur.

― Vous cherchez seulement à vous dérober ! s'enquit Merlin qui n'aimait pas du tout sa manière de détourner la conversation, je vous ai posé une question, il me semble !

Arthur se sentait terriblement piégé mais, les trois paires de yeux qui le dévisagèrent, ne l'aidèrent pas plus. Même Derek tapota son épaule pour le soutenir dans cette étrange épreuve.

_Pourquoi Merlin ? Pourquoi ici et maintenant ? pensa le roi complétement dépité._

― Ecoute Merlin,… reprit calmement Arthur en tentant d'éviter la question…

Le jeune sorcier fit la sourde d'oreille et, en le fixant avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, il tint fortement le blond par le bras et chuchota des mots incompréhensibles. A cette même seconde, Derek avait encore sa main sur l'épaule du jeune roi, Stiles était collé à son amant et Scott… se retrouva subitement seul au milieu du salon.

Ce dernier cligna des paupières et, le cœur affolé, en scrutant la pièce où il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute : Ils s'étaient tous envolés…

_Merde alors… et moi, je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? se lamenta-t-il…_

.

.

**_Quelque part au milieu de la forêt qui entourait le château de Camelot…_**

Gauvain qui s'inquiétait de ne pas voir revenir le jeune roi et son ami Merlin, était parti depuis quelques heures à leur recherche. Bien sûr, il savait qu'ils ne craignaient rien… entre un roi très combattif et un sorcier doué de sa magie mais, il avait besoin de les savoir en sureté.

_Bon dieu… ce qu'ils peuvent être entêtés ces deux-là ! s'exclama le chevalier._

Soudainement, un éclair déchira un voile faisant apparaitre quatre corps devant lui. Le regard médusé, il reconnut facilement son roi et son ami mais, les deux autres… accoutrés différemment, ne lui rappelait rien.

_Merlin qu'as-tu fait ?... finalement, tu ne dois pas être si doué que ça… pensa Gauvain._

Gauvain s'agenouilla et commença à secouer ses deux amis puis, il se ravisa en tentant seulement de réveiller Merlin pour avoir des explications. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune sorcier ouvrit ses paupières et, à la lueur des rayons de la lune, il reconnut son ami.

― Bon dieu, Merlin ! chuchota Gauvain d'une voix basse, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? et qui sont ces gens-là ? dit-il en désignant les deux autres masses qui semblèrent bien partie pour une bonne nuit.

Le jeune sorcier tourna rapidement son regard en direction de celui du chevalier et, la main sur la tête, il maugréa son incompétence…

― Je ne pensais pas les faire venir… lui répondit-il comme si cela paraissait évident au pauvre chevalier de comprendre la situation,… c'est une longue histoire, finit-il par marmonner en laissant tomber son corps en arrière.

Sa tête percuta celle du jeune roi qui émit un petit cri de douleur.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant puis, en apercevant Derek et Stiles, il ajouta froidement, Mer-Lin ! Tu n'aurais pas encore raté ton incantation ?

Blessé, Merlin n'en montra pas au roi mais, il répondit aussi calmement que possible :

― Non, sir… de toute façon, je crois que quelque part, Derek pourrait nous être d'une grande aide…

― Ah oui et en quoi, je te prie ! tonna Arthur qui n'appréciait pas du tout le ton de son enchanteur.

― Oui, sir,… si vous désirez pouvoir ENFIN manger à votre faim, dit-il en le dévisageant des pieds à la tête, il pourrait lancer un débat avec les loups qui rôdent autour du royaume…

_Un débat ? un loup ? réfléchit Gauvain qui sentit son hilarité le prendre au torse... mais, il se retint de toutes ses forces..._

Très rapidement, ils se levèrent et se toisèrent mutuellement :

― Je n'ai jamais dit que les loups me gênaient ! rétorqua le roi…

― Le passage temporel vous aurait-il supprimé vos quelques neurones ? Ou votre mémoire vous joue des tours ? renchérit Merlin.

Pendant ce temps, personne ne vit que le second couple s'était réveillé. Derek soupira fortement tandis que Stiles détailla Gauvain.

― Depuis quand tu le vouvoies Merlin ? interrogea le chevalier les bras croisés.

― Oh, depuis que le roi Arthur ne veut pas l'embrasser… répondit naturellement Stiles qui sourit à Gauvain.

Le chevalier dont le visage se déforma, éclata subitement de rire… puis, sans voir les regards noirs, il ajouta entre ses rires :

― Je vous le disais bien… vous avez trop de tension… trouvez-vous un lit et faites la paix !

Gauvain se tut hâtivement en déglutissant. Arthur venait de lui décocher un regard noir étincelant qui aurait pu le trucider sur place s'il aurait pu le faire. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Derek d'ouvrir les yeux en grand.

_Ils sont bizarres ces gens… pensa-t-il._

― Rentrons au château, coupa le jeune roi…

_Une fois seul, je le ferais… je… oui, je l'embrasserais… mais pas devant eux… confirma le roi avec conviction._

Gauvain suivit le groupe en se présentant aux deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient par la main.

_Hum… même en voyant ça, Arthur n'est même pas capable de prendre la main de Merlin… quel crétin…_ se dit-il en dévisageant le pauvre sorcier qui claquait ses pieds à chacun de ses pas.

Merlin marchait sans vraiment regarder la terre, il en voulait au jeune roi de ne toujours pas lui répondre. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? À cette pensée, le jeune sorcier s'effondra de tout son corps sur le sol humide. Son pied venait de se prendre une racine…

― Il n'y a qu'une chose qui ne changera jamais avec toi Merlin, dit Arthur en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur, tu resteras toujours maladroit…

_Tais-toi Arthur, se dit Stiles…_

Merlin refusa l'aide du jeune roi et, tel un gamin, il planta son regard brillant dans celui de son vis-à-vis :

― Arthur maintenant ça sera encore plus simple… pas de bisou, pas de réponses de ma part… finit-il par dire en avançant.

Gauvain sourit devant cette réplique…

_Je sens que nous allons bien nous éclatés ! se dit-il…_

.

**Fin de ce volet**

Une suite du côté du fandom de Merlin

_« Loup y es-tu ? »_ sera mis fin juillet-début Aout...

Enfin... si vous le voulez...

Oui,oui… c'est les vacances !

**Anath**

* * *

><p><strong>Juste une note pour dire que la suite est disponible sur le fandom de Merlin !<strong>

**Pairing Merlin et Arthur**

**Désolée pour ce retard...**

**Encore merci pour les reviews et à Iantocullen de m'avoir reboosté :)...**

**.**


End file.
